Takako Sugiura
Takako Sugiura was a normal ninth grader until she ended up in ninth grade, class three of Yomiyama North Middle School in Yomiyama, Japan. She and Yumi Ogura help Izumi Akazawa as the countermeasures's personal right-arm. Takako was, along Izumi Akazawa, a member of an unofficial group of students in charge of countermeasures against the "curse of class three", a curse started when students acted as if a student who died in 1972 was still among them since 1972. Since then, in order to prevent a curse from killing off the class one-by-one. The students of later years discovered the deaths could be avoided if they acted as if one student did not exist. In 1998, that student was a girl named Mei Misaki, however, in the middle of the year, a boy named Kyouichi Sakakibara transferred into the class, and became friendly with Mei, restarting the chain of deaths. In the end, they discovered the cause behind the chain of deaths from a tape left by a previous class, that one member of the class is, in fact, a person who has come back from the dead, and that in order to break the curse, they must "send the dead back to death". When this information is revealed to the class on a field trip, they panic and start accusing each other of being the dead person, and start attacking each other with improvised weapons and eventually set fire to the lodge they are staying in. Takako kills a few students with a metal spike and attempts to murder Mei Misaki. Takako fails and is killed when she is tangled around the neck by some loose wires and is "hanged" as beam supporting them collapses. Disregarded Battles Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. Battle vs. Kotonoha Katsura (by SPARTAN 119) Lodge near Yomiyama, Japan "I knew it was you!" Takako Sugiura said as she walked along the hallway of the lodge, towards Kotonoha Katsura, who stood it the staircase. "You're the source of the curse, you are the one who must... DIE!!!". Kotonoha drew her hacksaw as Takako thrust a metal spike towards Kotonoha. Kotonoha jumped backwards and blocked the attack, before making a slash at Takako with her hacksaw. The saw ground against the metal spike as Takako blocked the blow, causing sparks to fly. Takako counterattacked, driving Kotonoha backwards into the stairwell. Takako kicked Kotonoha backwards, causing her to roll down the stairs. Kotonoha raised her hacksaw to block as Takako rounded on her, spike raised. Takako stabbed Kotonoha in the arm, causing her to drop the hacksaw. Kotonoha elbowed Takako in the back, knocking her backwards as she fled into the kitchens of the lodge. Kotonoha grabbed a knife from the knife drawer and readied it a Takako charged in, metal spike at he ready. Takako lunged a Kotonoha, but missed, instead thrusting the spike into a pipe leading into the gas stove in the kitchens, causing a gas leaks. Takako abandoned the spike, and pulled a knife from the drawer, which Kotonoha left still open. Kotonoha thrust the knife at Takako, who blocked the attack. Takako slashed at Kotonoha, who ducked. Takako kept going and the knife sliced right into a wire connected to the refrigerator. The electricity flowed through the knife, into Takako's body. Takako fell to the floor and twitched, severely shocked by the electricity. Kotonoha drew her knife and thrust it into Takako until she stopped moving. Kotonoha then got up and smelled the gas leaking from the pipe Takako had stabbed earlier and saw the electricity arcing from the cut wire. Kotonoha smashed a window and jumped out of the building and ran as fast as she could. As she ran, the lodge exploded behind her. WINNER: Kotonoha Katsura Expert's Opinion Kotonoha won this battle because she was physically slightly stronger than Takako, and, most importantly, because Takako, who wore glasses, could easily have her vision effectively crippled by their destruction. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Warriors without Battles